La Mazmorra
by Laura Brooks
Summary: Swanqueen. Regina tiene una mazmorra, muy bien equipada, y se lleva a Emma. ¿Qué más puedo decir que no se diga con eso?


**Hola! para aquellas personas que seais del grupo de whatsapp de Swanqueen esto no necesita más explicación, ya sabéis... Dedicado a todas vosotras, para que disfrutéis de mi parte y de fanclere.**

 **Lo de siempre: leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, no intentar nada sin la supervisión de un experto, tratar de no contribuir más al calentamiento global xD**

 **No tiene nada que ver con lo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero así veis que soy polifacética.**

 **Dadle. Espero que os guste y sobreviváis ;)**

— ¡REGINAAAA!

Su voz se perdió en la cacofonía de gritos que seguían recorriendo las frías paredes de la mazmorra.

— Tendremos que enseñarte a no gritar, querida.

Siempre había pensado que existía algo sumamente excitante en la sensación de cuero adhiriéndose a mi piel. Y no importaba lo que hubiera cambiado desde mis tiempos de Reina Malvada o cuán lejano quedase el Bosque Encantado, la sensación de poder que otorgaba un corsé era indeleble.

Y allí estaba ella. Emma Swan. Salvadora, heroína, madre… Atada en la cama de mi mazmorra. Desnuda. Indefensa. Y completamente mía.

La contemplé como un animal que observa a su presa antes de devorarla y, quizás, eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer yo. Los labios secos, la respiración jadeante, los miembros inmóviles. Gemidos. Sudor. Deseo. Una piel pálida y suave que anunciaba el comienzo de unos turgentes pechos. Sus incitantes ojos verdes ocultos tras una sedosa venda negra.

Me acerqué a ella sabiendo que podía escuchar el repiqueteo de mis tacones reverberando por la oscura sala. Sus pezones se erguían con fuerza esperando mis atenciones, una única gota de sudor había trazado un camino que se perdía entre el valle de sus pechos y su latido se aceleraba a medida que yo me acercaba.

Posé mi peso sobre la cama colocándome a horcajadas sobre ella. Sus caderas se alzaron buscando la fricción que mi cuerpo cubierto de cuero que le negaba. Podía sentir el calor y la humedad que desprendía, incluso a través de la gruesa tela, tras tantos intentos frustrados. Y, sí, probablemente estaba siendo mala, injusta y despiadada negándole un orgasmo tras otro justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax… pero no me llamaban "malvada" por nada.

— Regina, por favor, te lo suplico— dijo con la voz entrecortada — déjame llegar.

— ¿Y dónde estaría la diversión en eso querida?

— Regina, por favor, necesito…—Pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando aumenté la presión sobre su centro robándole un lastimero quejido — Usa la…

— No, no, Emma Swan. Todavía no has aprendido que yo soy la que toma las decisiones. Yo domino, yo mando. Y si no puedes mantener cerrada esa preciosa y sucia boquita, tendré que amordazarla.

Su pecho rugió ante mi amenaza.

— Déjame que te toque. —Suplicó de nuevo.

Hay gente que no aprende.

Me levanté, extrañando al instante la cómoda humedad y el ardor de Emma, pero el deber llamaba. Tomé una mordaza negra de entre mis surtidas, cuanto menos, pertenencias y se lo coloqué en la boca. Ver cómo sus dientes se clavaban en la mordaza avivó la intensidad de mi deseo y pensé que, de seguir así, no continuaría siendo mala mucho más tiempo.

Me acerqué a la figura de Emma, completamente indefensa ante mí, tomándola de la muñeca hasta que mis uñas dejaran impresa una huella en su piel sin que ninguna otra parte de nuestros cuerpos hicieran contacto.

— Todavía no has aprendido que no debes jugar con fuego, querida. —Susurré. —Pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré.

Tomé una vela de las que decoraban mi mazmorra. Era blanca, gruesa y de una longitud bastante considerable, y prendí la llama con un chasquido de mis dedos. Volví a colocarme sobre ella. Su cadera volvió a buscarme, mas yo avancé, sentándome en su abdomen que se tensaba con cada respiración, moviendo mi cintura con un cadencioso ritmo, frotándome contra ella, sintiendo como mi propia humedad traspasaba el cuero y llegaba a ella, mientras esperaba. Pacientemente. Yo no tenía prisa alguna. No cuando la oscuridad nos envolvía y no existía el tiempo ni el mundo más allá de aquellas paredes que nos rodeaban y Emma Swan era mía para hacer con ella lo que quisiese.

Y esperé hasta que la primera gota de cera comenzó a deshacerse corriendo por el tallo de la vela para caer en el nacimiento de sus pechos. Ella siseó de dolor. La cera se enfrió rápidamente sobre su piel, dejando una mancha blanca allí donde se posaba. Las siguientes gotas dibujaron un reguero por su abdomen, hasta llegar a la zona donde se mezclaban con mi excitación y su piel estaba más fría. Con cada nueva gota, Emma siseaba, gemía y gritaba, tensando las cuerdas que la ataban a mi cama.

— Ábrete para mí, querida.

Obediente como aquella testaruda mujer solo podía ser cuando estaba atada y sometida a mi dominio, Emma abrió las piernas con presteza, presentándome el brillo con el que la excitación la había cubierto. Sus labios henchidos por el deseo y toda ella expectante. Se me ocurrió una idea perversa, entonces, solo porque, aunque mi propia excitación amenazaba de vez en cuando con nublar mi raciocinio y a pesar de que mis propias paredes comenzaran a clamar por alivio, el placer que sentía al hacerla sufrir era mucho mayor que las oleadas de deseo que, por otra parte, no tardaría en satisfacer.

Deslizándome sobre ella con cuidado quedé cara a cara con su sexo, sus piernas imposiblemente abiertas, su respiración alarmantemente acelerada. Y dejé que una gota de cera cayera sobre su clítoris. Ella se alzó, gimió y gritó a través de la mordaza al sentir el calor. Sin embargo, no dejé tiempo a que el ardor desapareciera de aquella sensible zona, antes de hacer aparecer un cubito de hielo entre mis manos, deshacerme de los rastros de cera que la cubrían y, tras un leve soplido que aliviara el fuego que sentía, posara el hielo sobre ella.

Cuán desgarrador fue su grito entonces y que hermoso su cuerpo al arquearse por completo, temblando presa de la nueva sensación del frío sobre el ardor de su piel. Alejé el hielo asombrándome de lo rápido que se había derretido al contacto con su piel y, al mismo tiempo, por qué no decirlo, enorgullecida de haber sido la causante de tal calor.

El hielo siguió el mismo recorrido que había seguido el fuego, posándose sobre las marchas ligeramente enrojecidas que la cera había causado en su piel. Cuando estuve satisfecha de la húmeda imagen de su piel, cada ápice de vello erecto a causa del frío, volví con mi tarea.

— Ahora, Emma, tienes que hacer algo por mí, ¿serás capaz?

Ella asintió de manera casi desesperada.

— Tienes que estarte muy, muy quieta. ¿De acuerdo?

Emma asintió.

— Espero que así sea. Porque ya sabes lo que sucede cuando me desobedeces, Salvadora.

En un impulso, que no sé exactamente de dónde nació, coloqué el hielo sobre su clítoris hinchado, protegiéndolo con sus pliegues para que no se cayera y presionara sobre el punto en cuestión y apagué la vela con un escueto hilo de aire. Esperé, apenas unos segundos, decidiendo si sería demasiado o si Emma podría soportarlo. Con un rápido movimiento, me deshice de la mordaza.

— Quiero oírte gritar. Recuerda que no puedes moverte.

Dije. Aunque en realidad era por si necesitaba la palabra de seguridad.

Acto seguido, introduje la vela tibia en su interior. Sus propios jugos no tardaron en cubrirla por completo hasta empapar mis dedos. Con una mano presionaba el hielo, realizando leves movimiento de presión circulares mientras con la otra me entretenía escondiendo y descubriendo la vela de entre las paredes internas de Emma.

Mi excitación aumentaba a medida que la veía temblar, morderse los labios y luchar por no moverse. El juego era divertido y me gustaba observar su rostro contrayéndose de dolor, placer y concentración. Pero pronto, no pude aguantar más, y lancé el hielo y la vela, olvidándome de para qué los había necesitado, y sustituyéndolos por mi boca y mis dedos.

Mis labios no tardaron en cercar el clítoris de Emma y mi lengua, en presionar en su interior. El frío de su piel resultaba estimulante, dándole un nuevo sabor. Aunque lo que más me gustaba era saber lo ardiente que sentiría ella mi boca sobre su helada piel. Mis dedos ocuparon prontamente el lugar que había ocupado la vela. Tan caliente, tan apretado, tan húmedo, que mis dedos se deslizaban entre sus jugos y metí otro más y otro, hasta que, cuando me di cuenta, la estaba penetrando con la mano entera. Pero ella no parecía quejarse. En todo caso, al contrario. Sus gritos aumentaron, más y más y más… Aunque yo dejé de oírlos, demasiado extasiada en la sensación de su sabor en mi lengua y su presión en mi mano. Solo cuando noté sus paredes cerniéndose sobre mí con más fuerza, estrujando mi propia mano, y vi cómo se alzaban sus caderas, logré escuchar el desgarrador grito de Emma y sentí el reguero de líquido caliente que recorría el principio de mi muñeca.

— Oh, Dios. —Dijo Emma.

— No seas exagerada. Es suficiente con "Su Majestad".

Saqué la mano con cuidado cuando los resquicios del poderoso orgasmo la abandonaron. Monté sobre su pierna, esperando que la fricción me diera un alivio momentáneo hasta que terminara con mis planes. Le quité la venda con una mano. Sus ojos verdes pestañearon acostumbrándose a la luz. Mi mano, todavía húmeda y pegajosa por su excitación, se enredaron con su cabello rubio, retorciéndolo, estirándolo, para obligarla a alzar el rostro y encontrarse con mis labios.

No fue un beso dulce ni suave. Fueron lengua, dientes y su sabor en mi boca mezclándose en la suya. Me separé de ella mordiendo su labio inferior. Emma todavía sin respiración y yo sonriendo cual felino, probablemente, podría recordar al impertinente de Cheesire, pero quién podría reprimir una sonrisa así en aquellos momentos.

— Te has movido. —Susurré.

— No Regina, yo no…

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?

— Esto…ah… ¿su Majestad?

— Bien, mi pequeña esclava. He dicho que te has movido, ¿crees acaso que tu reina se equivoca? —aumenté la presión sobre su cabello.

— No… no, no…mi, um, Su Majestad.

— Buena chica. Sin embargo, me temo que me has desobedecido y eso, mi pequeña, no puede quedar impune.

— Pero yo…

— No hables cuando yo no te lo ordeno. Oh, Emma, ¿no vas a aprender nunca, verdad? —Ella tragó saliva. —Bueno, no importa. Eso lo hace todo mucho más divertido.

Solté sus ataduras, acariciando la piel enrojecida. Para que nadie diga que soy cruel, la dejé descansar, al menos, hasta que sus piernas respondiesen y pudiera mantenerse de pie, y aproveché para perderme en su piel, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo… Me gustaba morder.

Para cuando mi muslo rozó su sexo, este volvía a estar húmedo.

— Vaya, vaya, parece que no has tenido suficiente, esclava.

— De usted nunca, su Majestad.

— Alaba lo que quieras, pero eso no te librará de tu castigo querida. Ahora…¿qué nuevo juguetito podríamos usar? ¿El potro, el cepo, la jaula, la silla? —Emma me miró emocionada—Sí, ya sé que te gusta la silla, pero para lo que tengo en mente necesitamos algo que permita más…exposición.

Chasqueé mis dedos y una nube de humo morado se llevó a Emma y la devolvió atada de pies y manos a una equis de metal. Qué útil podía ser la magia para el sexo. Con un movimiento de muñeca, estaba completamente desnuda, a excepción de los tacones de aguja, una cálida brisa acariciando mis puntos más sensibles, y, con otro, una perfecta manzana roja apareció en mi mano.

—Muérdela. —Le dije— Quiero que la manzana ahogue tus gritos. Si se te cae, tendré que castigarte… otra vez.

—Sí, su Majestad.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, metí a presión mi fruta prohibida en sus labios dejando que la tomara con firmeza entre sus dientes.

Yo tenía el control. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Controlaba su bienestar, su placer y su dolor, yo era su diosa, su reina y ella solo sería un pequeño animalillo con el que podría jugar. Esta vez, yo era el depredador. Era un tipo de poder que resultaba embriagador, casi, adictivo.

Cogí una pequeña fusta de cuero trenzado que había en una de las mesas de mi pequeña mazmorra acariciándola, sintiendo el rugoso tacto del cuerpo entre mis dedos. Chupé la punta para que se humedeciera y, así, impregnada de mi saliva, la paseé por el cuerpo de mi esclava. Comencé por su cuello, siguiendo el camino entre sus pechos, su vientre, terminando en su húmedo sexo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, tras haberme regodeado en las formas de su cuerpo, expuesto y abierto para mí, guié la fusta hacia sus pezones. Y golpeé.

Sonreí maliciosa. Dejé caer la fusta, de nuevo, sobre uno de sus pezones y no tardó en convulsionar por el dolor, apretando más fuertemente la manzana. Volví a golpear con mayor intensidad y, movida por algún impulso que me comenzaba a dominar, me lancé justo tras el golpe a saborear aquel endurecido pezón. Los gemidos de dolor se sustituyeron por los de placer a medida que chupaba y rodeaba con mi lengua aquel tierno pedazo de carne. Pero no era suficiente. Me separé de los pechos de Emma, para atacarla de nuevo con mi fusta, sin detenerme. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes… hasta que la areola estaba casi tan roja como la manzana que mi pequeña esclava se esforzaba en sujetar con cada embestida.

Acerqué mi mano para masajear el pecho dañado y volver a chuparlo. Repetí el mismo procedimiento con el otro pezón, arremetiendo contra él sin contemplaciones, golpeando y chupando alternativamente, hasta que decidí que sus pechos ya estaban lo suficientemente castigados.

Deslicé mi mano hasta su entrepierna notando su humedad, sintiendo como mis dedos quedaban completamente mojados.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿todo esto por mí? Creo que a alguien le gustan las manzanas.

Paseé mi fusta por su bajo vientre, primero por sus muslos, acercándome cada vez más a su centro, suavemente, dejando que la fusta se empapara de su humedad. Deslicé perezosamente el cuero, contemplando cómo Emma se deshacía en gemidos de placer, la saliva recorría la comisura de sus labios mezclándose con el dulce jugo de la manzana. Justo entonces, la golpeé con fuerza en el clítoris. Con la sorpresa y el dolor, la rubia cerró la boca con fuerza haciendo que la manzana cayera al suelo con un mordisco.

—Oh, oh. Emma, ¿otra vez? —Le dije como si se tratara de una niña con mal comportamiento —Has mordido mi manzana y ya te he avisado de que tendría que castigarte.

La agarré del pelo y devoré sus labios, entrando con mi lengua en su húmeda cavidad para robarle los restos de manzana que estaban siendo saboreados por ella. Me gustaba el sabor de su saliva mezclada con la jugosa fruta.

—Ahora, te quedarás sin un segundo orgasmo.

Sin separar mi cuerpo del suyo, mirándola a los ojos, bajé mis manos hasta su entrada y la penetré con fuerza con una mano mientras con la otra, separaba sus pliegues para tener mejor acceso. Su pared vaginal se contraía queriendo atrapar mis dedos. Los cuales yo sacaba y adentraba de sus profundidades sin escuchar a penas sus gemidos. Estaba atenta a las vibraciones de su interior y cuando creí que estaba a punto de llegar retiré mis dedos. Debí de haberlo calculado bien, porque Emma se quejó lamentablemente. Por suerte, tenía las piernas separadas y no podía ni siquiera intentar darse algo de alivio.

—Su Majestad, se lo suplico…—Dijo lastimeramente.

Las súplicas de mi esclava me humedecieron. Me mordí el labio sintiendo todavía el sabor a manzana y saliva en mis labios, contemplando lánguidamente aquel pálido cuerpo que se encontraba a mi completa disposición.

—Aún no ha terminado el castigo—le susurré sugerente.

Otro movimiento de muñeca, y un conocido dispositivo apareció sujeto a mi pelvis por un arnés y apretado contra mi propio clítoris.

La experiencia y el instinto guiaron mis pasos, haciendo que dirigiera la cabeza de aquel juguete a la entrada de mi víctima. Me coloqué frente a ella para poder mirar su expresión mientras la penetraba con el dildo. Sus labios abiertos por la súbita intromisión, su respiración produciendo un cosquilleo en mi cuello.

El pene de plástico se adentró por los húmedos recovecos de la sumisa hasta que, con un rápido movimiento de caderas, lo introduje en su interior. Sus paredes vaginales apretaban mi pequeño juguete, recibiendo cada uno de mis embistes. Cada movimiento golpeaba mi clítoris produciéndome una ola de placer que me invadía. Las sensaciones se extendían por mi cuerpo con cada movimiento tensando y continué con un ritmo frenético, enloquecedor, imparable, movida por mis propia urgencia sin resolver.

Solo me faltaba una cosa. Un nuevo chasquido y en mi mano apareció un nuevo juguete que había adquirido hacía poco. Emma no sabía nada de él. Y le hubiera preguntado, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, su boca abierta, gritando, su respiración jadeante y yo… no lo pude evitar. El juguete de cuentas ordenadas de menor a mayor me quemaba en la mano y lo quería dentro de ella. Lo chupé. La rodeé con mis brazos, separé los cachetes de sus nalgas e introduje la primera cuenta, la más pequeña.

Entonces fue cuando ella me miró, entre sorprendida y excitada. Esperé su aprobación y cuando asintió seguí metiendo el juguete, invadiendo su otro orificio y sabiendo que la estaba haciendo mía por todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo.

Seguí penetrándola, colmando su interior por completo, friccionando con brusquedad en cada movimiento de caderas, taladrándola con mi desproporcionado aparato haciendo, así, que un intenso placer me recorriera cada vez que chocaba con mi clítoris. Perdí la noción del tiempo y olvidé contar los embistes de la pasión animal descontrolada sobre la mujer que tenía entre mis piernas. Paseaba mis manos, dividiendo mis atenciones entre los enormes y redondeados pechos de la sumisa, cuyos pezones me apuntaban directamente, y su culo que podía amasar, aumentando así la penetración por aquella segunda vía.

Cuando comencé a sentir las placenteras contracciones de los músculos de mi bajo vientre y supe que el orgasmo se acercaba, aumenté la fuerza, aumenté el movimiento de mis caderas, con toda la rudeza de la que fui capaz, hasta que Emma se corrió sobre mí.

— Esto es lo que los franceses conocen como _le petit mort_ , querida. —Susurré a su oído mientras se derrumbaba sobre sus ataduras.

Continué embistiéndola hasta que yo misma alcancé el clímax. Las piernas apenas me sostenían. Supe que iba a caer al suelo en cualquier momento, pero apenas me importaba porque me encontraba en paz gracias al agotamiento que surge de los excesos orgásmicos.

Sonreí a Emma, emocionada por todo lo que habíamos hecho aquella noche.

— Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido mi actuación? —Le dije mientras abría las cadenas que la atrapaban y depositaba un cálido beso en sus labios.

— Te superas cada día, princesa.

— Lo sé. Soy la mejor. —La besé. —Ahora vamos a la cama, mañana hay que madrugar.

— Yo no quiero dormir. —Me dijo poniendo su cara de cachorrito. —Vamos a quedarnos en la cama hablando.

— No todas podemos vivir del café. Yo usé una maldición del sueño, ¿no te dice eso algo de cuánto valoro dormir?

— No, solo me dice que eres preciosa. —Sonrió. Y yo levanté una ceja y me crucé de brazos.

— Y tú imposible.

— Pero no tanto como tú preciosa.

Puse los ojos en blanco luchando contra la sonrisa que querían formar mis labios. Y ella me besó, como siempre hacía cuando intentaba fingir una de mis caras de reina malvada.

— Vamos a la cama. —Repetí.

— Como desee su Majestad.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta uno de sus brazos estaba bajo mis muslos y, la otra, en mi espalda, levantándome en volandas. Se me escapó un pequeño grito, pero nada indigno para una reina, que conste.

— ¿Te he dicho ya que eres imposible? —Le dije entre sorprendida y asustada.

— ¿Y yo te he dicho ya que eres preciosa? — Escondí mi sonrojado rostro en su cuello.

— Cállate ya y llévame a la cama.

— Sí, mi reina.

Y el resto de la noche (porque nadie tiene piedad de mis futuras ojeras) lo pasamos entre besos, susurros y caricias, jugando al juego de las yemas… pero esa ya es otra historia.

 **FIN.**


End file.
